1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to working vehicles such as lawn and garden tractors, and more specifically, to a drive control system for working vehicles with an improved parking brake and cruise control assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Working vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors, often utilize drive systems for controlling ground speed and direction that incorporate a cruise control feature and a parking brake feature. Typically, variable speed transmissions, such as hydrostatic transmissions or continuously variable transmissions, are utilized in these working vehicles. Forward and reverse foot pedals are used with such transmissions to select the direction of travel and to control the relative vehicle speed. The foot pedal system is coupled with a hand-operated cruise control lever which is generally used to maintain a specified forward speed, eliminating the need for constant application of foot pressure to keep the vehicle moving forward at the desired rate of speed.
A foot pedal brake is also typically used in such working vehicles. The foot pedal brake actuates a disc brake assembly within the vehicle transmission casing. The parking brake feature is typically operatively associated with the pedal brake and includes a hand-operated lever that locks the pedal brake in its fully engaged position.
Conventional systems, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,677 entitled Interlock of Parking Brake and Drive Control Pedals for Utility Vehicles, utilize separate hand-operated levers and linkages for the cruise control feature and the parking brake feature. The various connections involved in such systems require a number of mechanical linkages, and their interfaces with each other are often complex and difficult to service and modify. Accordingly, there is a need for a drive system for controlling the ground speed and direction of travel of a utility vehicle having a drive assembly with improved cruise control and parking brake features.